NYC: Mi mejor regalo
by belly-03
Summary: Bella es una escritora famosa que sueña con conocer a sus escritores favoritos y lo hace, sin embargo también conoce al hombre que cambiaría por completo su vida, ¿Qué sorpresa puede tener para ambos una noche de año nuevo?


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que puedo poner a mi nombre es la trama de la historia.

**Titulo:** NYC Mi mejor regalo...

**Penname:** belly-03

**Summary:** Bella es una escritora famosa que sueña con conocer a sus escritores favoritos y lo hace, sin embargo también conoce al hombre que cambiaría por completo su vida, ¿Qué sorpresa puede tener para ambos una noche de año nuevo?

**Pareja:** Edward X Bella

**Numero de Palabras: **7,455 (Fanfiction) 5761 (Word)

**Dirección del contest:**http:/www . / u/3466787/ (Junten los espacios)

* * *

><p><em>Siempre me consideré una mujer fuerte e independiente, que sabía lo que quería, lo que más disfrutaba hacer era escuchar música y escribir, se podría decir que eran mis dos pasiones, claro que aún así había otras cosas que aún deseaba conseguir el amor, por ejemplo eso es algo que comienzo a pensar, no se hizo para mí es por eso que me consuelo al pensar que por lo menos las personas que son más afortunadas que yo, y en especial mis amigos pueden tener la oportunidad de disfrutarlo, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, una famosa escritora de ficción romántica que quisiera escribir su propio final feliz. En realidad este año fue una buen año, las oportunidades de trabajo me sobraron y tome la mayoría de ellas no por el dinero si no por lo interesante que se mostraron los proyectos, soy escritora no por la fama ni por el dinero si no por el gusto que me da poder transmitir mis sentimientos a otras personas, esa es mi principal inspiración. Ahora me centraré en contar un poco de mi vida: cuando era un poco más joven, más exactamente cuando aún estaba en la universidad, compartía mi habitación con una chica demasiado hiperactiva llamada Alice, quien un día irrumpió en la habitación con un: "¡Tú y yo seremos grandes amigas!", cosa en la que no se equivoco ya que a partir de ese día fuimos inseparables. Incluso aún después de habernos graduado de carreras sumamente distintas seguimos viviendo juntas en un departamento que ambas compramos hasta hace cerca de un año, que fue cuando ella encontró a su media naranja: Jasper Hale, por medio de él conocimos a nuestra mejor amiga: Rosalie, quién es prima de Jasper, ella está casada con Emmet un chico con la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años, todos ellos son geniales y hacen que mi vida tenga un poco más de sentido.<em>

_Hasta este momento el relato es bueno, no es perfecto, pero no puedo quejarme de todas las cosas buenas que la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer… todo hasta que lo conocí a ÉL. Él es la persona más perfecta que he conocido en toda mi vida, bueno eso digo yo porque mis amigos tienen una percepción distinta de las cosas, para ellos una persona que te hace sentir miserable es un idiota y, claro que si yo fuera un poco más inteligente y no estuviera enamorada hasta el tuétano de él les daría la razón, nos conocimos en una cena cuando mi torpeza, hizo acto de presencia._

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK.<strong>

Era una noche importante para mí, hace tres días que la editorial me dio la comisión de realizar las notas de mi libro favorito, esta noche me encontraría con mí editor y la escritora del libro para afinar los últimos detalles eso me causaba mucha emoción.

Mi asistente personal, Angela y yo llegamos a las 8:00 p.m., que era la hora acordada, pero al parecer estaban teniendo algunas "dificultades" ya que media hora después nosotros seguíamos esperando, una hora después Angela estaba lo bastante deseperada como para levantarse y pedir que le trajesen la cuenta, en ese instante un chico, alto de de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo entró corriendo llamando la atención de todos los comensales incluyéndonos a Angela y a mí su carrera terminó en nuestra mesa precisamente, levanto un dedo en señal de que esperásemos a que el recuperara el aliento; una vez que lo hizo tomo una silla y se sentó con nosotras.

-_Lamento mucho el retraso, Jane no podrá asistir esta noche.- __Comenzó diciendo rápidamente. __–Me mando en su representación, soy Edward Masen, su asistente personal.- _Dijo al tiempo que sonreía del lado, aquello me dejo pasmada en mi lugar ¿De verdad existían hombres así? No lo sabía, estaba más ocupada babeando por él, claro eso hasta que mi asistente y amiga sutilmente (nótese el sarcasmo) me saco de mi ensoñación pisando fuertemente mi pie.

_-Mucho Gusto señor Masen, yo soy Angela weber y soy la asistente de La señorita Isabella Swan. _Dijo Angela señalándome.

_-El gusto es mío señorita Isabella.- _Dijo cortésmente al momento que tomaba mi mano y la estiraba para depositar un beso en el dorso.

_-Podría llamarme sólo Bella.- _Dije muy pagada de mí misma aunque estaba muriéndome literalmente de los nervios.

_-Bien, pues me parece que les debo dos disculpas.-_

_-¿Dos?- _Pregunté curiosa.

_-Así es una por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo y otra por no haberme encargado de traer a la persona con la que tenían la cita.-_

_-No se preocupe señor Masen, lo único que queda por definir es la forma en que la señorita Jane quiere que se lleven a cabo las traducciones.- _Intervino Angela, al ver que yo no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

_-De acuerdo, Jane me pidió que les dijera más bien que les solicitara que todos los posibles cambios…- _

Y fue a partir de ese momento que no puse atención a nada de lo que decían me concentré únicamente en memorizar cada uno de los rasgos de aquel hombre que había captado mi especial atención en tan poco tiempo. Pero era demasiado evidente por lo que cuando lo considere pertinente me disculpe con mi audiencia y fui al baño, fue entonces cuando la vida decidió que era buen momento para enredar mis pies y darme un pase directo para saludar de cerca al suelo, estaba preparada para ello, pero al parecer a mi sexy compañero le pareció que no así que me sostuvo en brazos antes de que el impacto llegase. Rápido, demasiado deprisa, deshice su abrazo y me quede sin saber que decir.

_-Lo lamento, Angela lo dejo en tus manos, nos vemos después hasta luego señor Masen.- _Dicho esto, salí literalmente corriendo de allí esperando que se olvidara de mi patoso comportamiento.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Como la nieve, mis sentimientos solo<strong>

**Van aumentando silenciosamente.**

_Y de esa forma sin cruzar ni media palabra, hice que un hombre se alejara de mi, de eso hace ya más o menos medio año, estábamos casi rozando el año nuevo y yo aún le daba vueltas a la misma situación debido a que desde ese día nos encontrábamos en casi todas las reuniones a, por causas de trabajo obviamente, pero en ninguna de ellas permití que se acercara o yo hice ademán de entablar algún tipo de conversación y aún así estoy aquí, sola en mi casa pensando cómo fue que me enamoré de él._

**Extraño decirte todo,**

**Extraño mostrarte cosas,**

**Extraño nuestros ojos**

**Contandóse secretamente nuestras sonfidencias.**

-Bella, necesitas dejar de ser tan terca, ¿Cómo se supone que sabrás si él está o no enamorado de ti si nunca le has dicho lo que sientes?- _Me decía por enésima vez Alice, quien era la única a la que le había contado acerca de mis sentimientos._

-Ni lo haré Alice, seguramente el tiene una interminable fila de candidatas desfilando detrás de él.-

-Deberías animarte amiga, es año nuevo y que mejor regalo que un hombre que te quiera, esa es la forma ideal de comenzar.-

-Alice se supone que los regalos son para otras personas, no para ti mismo eso es algo absurdo.-

-No es así Bella, tú eres la única que sabe lo que en verdad desea, eres la persona más indicada para darse un regalo además siempre buscas la felicidad y el bienestar de los demás, es hora de que busques tú final feliz.-

-Alice, si algo he aprendido es que, me decido a escribir romance, cosas que a le gente le gusta leer, pero eso no quiere decir que esas cosas que escribo tangan que pasarme a mí.-

-Sigues estando equivocada amiga, precisamente a personas como tú son a las que deben pasarles las cosas más geniales, prueba de ello es que para este fin de año el será la persona que verás al comenzar una nueva etapa de tu vida, mira Bella si no quieres no te insistiré solo digo que existe una gran posibilidad de que le gustes, pero eso no será eterno si no te apresuras se cansará de esperar y un día por más que tú lo desees ya no estará ahí.-

-Mira Alice estoy demasiado confundida necesito pensar las cosas y no es el momento adecuado, sabes que lo amo ¿Cómo? Ni yo misma lo sé nunca me dio un motivo para que las cosas terminaran de esta forma y tampoco le veo el interés, por ahora me concentraré en terminar el proyecto, después te prometo que pensaré en lo que me acabas de decir.-

-Muy bien, entonces te dejo en paz, cuídate nos vemos mañana te quiero.-

_Dicho esto se fue, yo me quedé pensando en todo lo que había dicho y, aunque dije que no, sus palabras calaron muy hondo en mí, de una u otra forma yo misma me había convencido de que no había forma humanamente posible de que alguien como yo pudiera llamar la atención de alguien como él, sin embargo algo que siempre me confundía era la forma en la que algunas veces me trataba, la manera en que me miraba, como si esperase que me acercara y confesara mi verdad, esas eran cosas de él que jamás entendería. Como siempre mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre, seguramente Alice había olvidado algo o venía a molestarme un poco más con lo mismo, por lo que con mis pantalones de pijama y una blusita de tirantes que apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación._

-Alice ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste ahora?- _Iba a continuar con mi monólogo pero la persona de la puerta no era Alice, era la última persona que yo esperaba ver en este momento. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo sentí esa corriente eléctrica, la misma que sentí cuando lo conocí, la misma que siempre que me perdía en sus gemas verdes sentía._

**El encuentro llegará algún día con el inicio de la separación.**

**De algún modo me hice a esa idea.**

-Buenas noches señorita Swan, lamento la intromisión.-

_-_Señor Cullen.- _Le dije sorprendida, a lo largo del tiempo tomamos la costumbre de hablarnos de usted. En realidad debo decir que fue más una costumbre que el tomo y yo no puse ninguna objeción ya que gracias a ello podía mantener una distancia aún mayor._

_-_N-no se preocupe, ¿Gusta pasar?- _Le dije de manera torpe haciéndome a un lado cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bloqueando la entrada._

-Gracias, no le quitare demasiado tiempo solo vine a dejar el programa para el evento de presentación del libro, Jane pidió expresamente que preparase un discurso para usted.-

-¿D-di-discurso?- _Apenas alcancé a tartamudear la pregunta, a lo largo de este tiempo Jane y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas y la verdad era que ella sabía que hablar en público no era lo mío por lo que no alcanzaba a entender porque razón me pedía una cosa como esta._

-Así es, no es algo muy largo ella sabe que no le agrada mucho subir a los escenarios pero me pidió que, de ser posible le transmitiera la emoción que ella siente, es un verdadero milagro que dejaran que su libro se publicara en estas fechas, por lo cual le sería muy grato si usted la acompaña en el momento de la presentación.-

-Está bien.- _Dije resignada, de todas formas sentía que se lo debía a Jane. _–Le diré a Angela que prepare el discurso y lo tendrá en el escritorio en aproximadamente tres días.-

-¿Acaso no me escucho?- _Dijo en tono serio, algo ofendido por no haberle puesto atención._

-Discúlpeme, ¿Qué dijo?-

-Le dije que el discurso estaba hecho ya, Jane me encargo que lo hiciera la semana pasada, así que como ve, todos los detalles están arreglados.-

-Es muy amable, le agradezco que haya venido hasta acá para decirme.-

-No se preocupe, ¡ah! Otra cosa el día del evento, me encargaré personalmente de pasar por usted, espero que no le moleste.-

-Es perfecto nos vemos, entonces.-

-Hasta luego señorita Swan.-

_Dichas estas palabras se levanto del sofá en donde se encontraba; sin darme tiempo de acompañarlo a la puerta la abrió y se fue sin decir una palabra, fue entonces cuando lo entendí todo, por un instante lo vi con claridad y entendí que está precisamente era la razón por la que no estaba dispuesta a decir lo que sentía en voz alta; todo era porque sabía que algo con el sería imposible de conseguir no solo por lo obvio sino también porque su comportamiento para conmigo era evasivo y eso sólo hacía que mi inseguridad fuese aún mayor prefería poder estar cerca de él aunque fuese sólo como su compañera de trabajo a no verlo nunca._

**Es extraño, ¿verdad? El paisaje de siempre comienza a verse especial.**

**Las flores, aves, mar, viento, montaña, el dulce sol,**

**Todo brilla y parece fundirse.**

_Tome el sobre que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa, el que contenía el programa y mi discurso, pero además en el venía incluido un sobre en el cual se leía mi nombre con una perfecta caligrafía._

_Bella:_

_Me encantaba llamarte así ¿Lo sabías?, que tonto soy no hay razón por la cual debieras saber algo como eso, bien ahora te preguntaras porque te escribo esto ¿No es así?_

_Aunque no estuviera aquí de verdad parecía como si estuviera observando y evaluando cada una de mis reacciones, el papel de mis manos temblaba conforme yo lo hacía, con nerviosismo proseguí a leerlo que decía._

_Este papel no me alcanzará para detallar con exactitud todas mis razones, pero me gustaría que al menos entendieras una de ellas, realmente no se que sucedió o como lo hiciste, lo único que se con certeza es que desde el preciso instante en que nos conocimos algo cambio dentro de mí y no me fue posible sacar tu imagen de mi mente. En momentos como este pienso que en realidad no importa demasiado, lo único que quiero que sepas es que me tienes hechizado en cuerpo y alma difícil de creer después de mis contradictorias acciones._

_Espere tanto tiempo porque siempre que me animaba a decir esto que sentía me convencía a mí mismo de que la forma en que había ideado decirte todo era mala e insuficiente por eso decido hacerlo en año nuevo o mejor dicho en víspera de año nuevo una época para dar y recibir, yo te doy mi corazón lleno de amor y promesas y yo recibo de tu parte…._

_Espero que mi regalo para empezar este año sea su respuesta señorita Swan._

_Sinceramente Edward Cullen._

_En el momento en que mis ojos llegaron a la última línea de la carta agradecí el haber estado sentada, porque de no haber sido así el fallo en mis piernas habría hecho que me callera. Alice tenía razón, el sentía algo por mí pero jamás me había detenido a considerar más que mi propio sentir y era por eso que no veía que el ya no me miraba con los mismos ojos._

**Extraño tus caricias**

**Extraño nuestro entusiasmo**

**Cuando estamos juntos**

**Extraño todo lo que compartimos.**

_Ahora lo que no sabía es que iba a contestar, las palabras escritas en aquel papel no habían sido escritas con tinta solamente, habían sido escritas con el corazón de tal forma que cuando las repasabas con la mirada todo tu ser vibraba._

**No me gusta extrañarte**

**Es un sentimiento frío y triste**

**Deseo poder estar contigo ahora**

**Donde la calidez de nuestro amor**

**Puede desleír la nieve invernal**

**Pero ya que no puedo estar contigo en este momento **

**Tengo que contentarme sólo con soñar con el día**

**En que estaremos**

**Juntos otra vez.**

_Sin perder un minuto más llame por teléfono a mi modista, pidiéndole una cita para mañana mismo aunque probablemente no ayudara en demasía pero al menos quería lucir distinta esa noche, quería por primera vez cambiar y sacar la parte de mí que pocos conocían._

_A las ocho en punto mi reloj despertador sonó me apresure y me di una rápida ducha, la cita para escoger mi ropa estaba programada a las diez de la mañana, subí a mi auto y conduje en dirección al centro de New York ahí era en donde empezaría y probablemente gastaría todo mi día._

_Al llegar se acerco efusivamente a mí Jessica, la persona a la que le confiaba mi imagen personal, Alice decía que su gusto por la moda no era muy bueno sin embargo a mi me agradaba porque era discreto pero sensual a la vez y en esta ocasión eso precisamente era lo que estaba buscando esta vez._

-Bella, me da tanto gusto que hallas decidido venir.-

-Lo sé, por poco no lo hago pero bueno aquí me tienes.-

-Bueno vamos a trabajar, espero que las elecciones que hice sean de tu gusto, fueron realizadas de acuerdo a las características del evento del que me hablaste ayer.-

-Muy bien, empecemos entonces.- _Dije bastante animada._

_Media hora y 25 vestidos después me sentía bastante frustrada todos eran preciosos pero aún así sentía que les hacía falta algo, estaba a punto de darme por vencida y escoger un vestido que de verdad me había gustado cuando por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando era perfecto, formal pero aún así era ¿Cómo decirlo? Creo que la única palabra que lo describía con precisión era: PERFECTO._

-Es ese Jess, he encontrado mi vestido.- _Anuncié emocionada._

-Excelente elección Bella ¿Por qué no vas a ponértelo para verificar que no haya que hacer ajustes?-

_Inmediatamente entré a uno de los probadores y antes de comenzar a desnudarme contemple el vestido, lo que vi me dejo totalmente sorprendida, el vestido era de color vino con dos tirantes y piedras que asemejaban a los diamantes en ellos, una cinta justo debajo del busto igualmente adornada con pedrería ceñido hacia arriba y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo, era realmente hermoso cuando me lo termine de poner el reflejo que me devolvió el espejo me complació enormemente y salí para que terminaran de arreglar los últimos detalles._

_Al salir Jessica ya me esperaba con los zapatos a juego del vestido, eran hermosos debo decir, yo no usaba tacones , pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba eran unas zapatillas a juego con el vestido altas, si pero sin muchos adornos, eran simplemente hermosas, según Jessica ahora que había decidido cuál sería mi vestuario lo de menos era el peinado porque ya tenía uno que me quedaría genial, por lo que quedo de enviar al estilista el día mismo de la reunión, confiando en su buen juicio salí de la tienda con una bolsa y una caja de zapatos en dirección a mi casa._

_La semana pasó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, pero eso sólo se debía a que había tenido más trabajo que de costumbre, como cada año llevaba haciéndolo tuve que asistir a una firma de libros cosa que disfrutaba, pero con la que también me agotaba. Además la tarde anterior mi madre me había llamado para preguntar si podría ir a pasar el año nuevo con ellos, a lo que respondí que no, pero prometí ir en cuanto mi trabajo me lo permitiera pero solo hasta una hora después se convenció de que así lo haría y me permitió de esa forma irme a la cama._

_Al día siguiente me dedique a repasar una y otra vez el discurso que hacía ya una semana Edward me había entregado, sin embrago los nervios se hacían presentes así como las locas ganas de lanzarme encima de Edward para decirle lo agradecida que estaba con el por quererme, pero eso era algo que evidentemente no podía hacer por lo que como ya es costumbre el tiempo se fue volando y el sonido del timbre me asusto, cuando vi la hora ya no tuve que preguntar quién era, porque evidentemente la estilista había llegado y yo aún no estaba lista, abrí la puerta y le pedí que se pusiera cómoda en lo que yo me iba a poner el vestido, lo hice en tiempo record y baje para que me peinara y me maquillara. A las ocho de la noche en punto yo estaba lista y esperando a Edward, el peinado que la estilista había realizado me fascino era sencillo pero deslumbrante así que sólo esperaba que esta noche me fuera muy bien, el timbre sonó y antes de abrir la puerta tome una larga inhalación para infundirme valor._

_Al abrir la puerta la visión que mis ojos captaron fue lo suficientemente impactante como para quitarme el habla de inmediato._

**¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que estoy enamorada de ti?**

**Mis sentimientos van en aumento**

-Buenas noches señorita Swan, está usted muy bella eta noche.- _¿Con que seguía con los formalismos no?, pues bien sigámosle el juego un rato más._

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted Señor Masen.- _Cuando dije esto su perfecto rostro se descompuso imperceptiblemente, y el de forma rápida intento ocultarlo pero fallo porque yo me di cuenta perfectamente._

_-_¿Nos vamos?-

-Sí, claro pero antes ¿Me permite hacer algo?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Sé que aún no es hora pero por cualquier cosa que suceda en la fiesta o por si no estoy junto a usted a esa hora, quiero desearle un feliz año nuevo.- _Dije dándole un cálido abrazo que el me devolvió gustoso. _–También quiero darte esto.- _le dije una vez que nos separamos a la vez que extendía hacía el un sobre con el mismo aspecto que el que me dio él hace una semana cosa que pareció sorprenderle. _–Sólo que este sobre deberás abrirlo exactamente a la media noche, no puede ser antes ¿entendiste?-

**¿Lo notarás…**

**Aunque nunca te los haya confesado con palabras?**

-Este bien.-

-Bien ahora vamos, deben estarnos esperando.-

_Bajamos por el ascensor y llegamos hasta el estacionamiento en donde me indicó el camino hacia un lujoso auto, un volvo plateado hermoso, en donde sostuvo la puerta mientras yo me acomodaba en el interior del auto, una vez que lo hice cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del conductor. El trayecto en sí fue silencioso pero el silencio era bastante cómodo, cuando llegamos y Edward de nuevo mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pudiese salir lo primero que mis ojos vieron fueron los flashes de las cámaras de reporteros que ahí se encontraban, afortunadamente las personas de seguridad lograron controlarlos y pudimos entrar sin ningún percance._

_-_Supongo que nos veremos en un rato, recuerda el sobre es tu regalo de año nuevo, no lo abras hasta entonces.-

_Sin darle tiempo a replica camine en la dirección contraria de donde él se encontraba, la cena fue amena y siempre sentí que unos ojos se posaban sobre mí, pero me abstuve de encontrar nuestras miradas, necesitaba hacer de esto algo especial. El momento de la presentación del libro y por tanto de mi discurso llego y paso sin más percance que mencionar, la verdad era que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho el discurso que Edward preparo para mí fue sensacional y debido a eso las cosas fueron incluso más sencillas. Llego el momento del baile y para ese entonces yo no tenía pareja y no veía por ningún lado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de la velada aún así no tuve que buscar demasiado, puesto que cuando algo cálido toco mi hombro inmediatamente supe que se trataba de él._

-¿Me permite esta pieza Señorita Swan?-

-Por supuesto.-

**Abrázame, si es lo que deseas.**

**No quiero saber**

**Si estás enamorado de alguien.**

**Te amo y mis lágrimas no cesan.**

**Es entonces cuando desearía**

**No haberte conocido nunca.**

_El baile comenzó lento y el poso sus manos en mis caderas suavemente mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho a la altura de su corazón._

-¿Puedo volver a llamarla Bella?-

-No sé cuando dejaste de hacerlo.- _Dije al tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia él. –_Pero agradecería que también dejases de tratarme de usted.-

-Al final podremos felicitarnos en persona.-

-Es cierto.- _Coincidi con él._

_-_Yo… leíste … ya sabes ¿la tarjeta que deje junto con el programa?-

-Sí, lo hice.-

**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que pienso en ti?**

**Mis suspiros han empañado el cristal de la ventana.**

**¿Puede la llama de una vela**

**Derretir mi aún tembloroso corazón?**

_-_Bella, ¿Por qué siempre que yo estaba contigo actuabas de forma diferente?-

-¿Diferente, cómo?-

-Distante, siempre me ha parecido que huyes de mí.-

-No es eso Edward, ahora no puedo explicarlo, pero cada vez falta menos, por ahora me conformare con bailar contigo de esta manera ¿Es suficiente para ti?-

-Lo es por ahora, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para hacerlo.-

-Eso no lo sabes, tal vez te llevarías una sorpresa.-

**Abrázame, hazlo fuerte.**

**De tal manera que si vienen el frío viento o una ventisca**

**Pueda sentir tu calor.**

**Te echo de menos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.**

**Esta noche, también, llevo**

**Puesta mi bufanda, mientras sigo totalmente sola.**

_Continuamos bailando abrazados, para mi pudieron ser horas las que bailara con Edward sin embargo unos minutos después una áspera mano toco mi hombro y un hombre de edad media me llevo a bailar al centro de la pista, Edward no hablo sin embargo en sus ojos noté que de verdad quería que siguiera con él, ahora por lo menos sabía que no era la única que había sentido la pérdida del calor de nuestros cuerpos._

-Bella, todo estuvo magnífico ¿No estás contenta?-

-Claro que lo estoy Jane, espero que las cosas hayan salido de acuerdo a tu plan.-

-Así fue Bella, así fue…-

_Durante el resto de la noche Jane se dedicó a presentarme a los más reconocidos escritores, muchos de ellos me fascinaban y admito que debí estar un poco más contenta por haberlos podido conocer en persona el fin, sin embargo no era así la única persona que ocupaba mi mente en este momento era Edward, cada cierto tiempo echaba un ojo hacia mi reloj de pulsera pero parecía que las manecillas giraban más lento cada vez, a las 11:50 decidí salir a la fuente a tomar algo de aire fresco, me sentía sofocada allí dentro y estaba segura de que eso no ayudaría a calmar mis nervios._

-Bella, por favor...- _Comenzó diciendo una voz suplicante a mis espaldas y al girarme encontré el rostro que tanto anhele ver.- _No vayas a irte de nuevo, necesito decirte muchas cosas.-

-Aún no es hora Edward, pero el papel…- _Me interrumpió a la mitad de lo que estaba a punto de decir con las siguientes palabras:_

_-_No me importa la hora que sea, no pienso abrir este sobre porque quiero que seas tú la que me diga que hay adentro, ¿Leíste el mío cierto?- _Pregunto, pero esta vez la amabilidad que destilaba de su voz estaba convirtiéndose en desesperación. _–Dímelo de una vez Bella, sabes que una simple palabra tuya es la respuesta que busco y prefiero escuchar la negativa de tus labios, pero por favor acaba con esto de una vez.-

_Lentamente me acerque a él y mi mano se apoyo en su mejilla, el por su parte inclino el rostro de forma tal que su tacto era todo lo que mi mano sentía, era una fina caricia parecida a la brisa que soplaba aquella noche. Alce la vista de tal modo que nuestros ojos quedaron conectados al instante._

-Quería, que de ser posible sintieras un momento mi frustración a lo largo de estos meses que llevamos de conocernos, jamás supe cual era la forma correcta de interpretar tus gestos y la forma en que actuabas cada vez que estábamos juntos, no sé ni cuándo ni cómo paso y ahora que lo veo con más claridad dudo que haya una razón de ser para esto que siento por ti, porque sin saber cómo me he enamorado de ti…- _Ya esta, ¡Lo había dicho! Ahora no había marcha atrás esperaba no haber malinterpretado las palabras que había plasmado en papel, y lejos de reaccionar "normalmente" me tomo del brazo para dirigirnos hacia su auto, no me dio tiempo de despedirme de nadie, aunque debido al estado de shock en el que me encontraba poco me intereso el hecho. Cuando verdaderamente comencé a preocuparme fue cuando eche una ojeada hacia el velocímetro y me percate de una pequeño detalle, ¡Estaba conduciendo a casi 200 Km/h._

-¡Edward por dios!, baja la velocidad ¿Acaso planeas matarnos?- _Dije ligeramente (nótese el sarcasmo) alterada._

-Claro que no Bella, no tienes nada porque preocuparte finalmente ya estamos en mi casa así que te aseguro que no morirás.-

_Por un momento su sonrisa me distrajo y apenas procese de forma adecuada lo que acababa de decir había dicho, si mi cabeza no me fallaba que estábamos en ¿su casa?, ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué hacíamos allí?_

-¿P-porque me trajiste a tu casa?-

-Porque hay algo muy importante de lo que te quiero hablar y necesitaba decírtelo en un lugar más privado; vamos hay que subir, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras.-

_Ante esas palabras me congele, ¿Nada que yo no quisiera? ¡Por dios! ¿Acaso este hombre no se daba cuenta de que lo quería todo (y en serio lo digo TODO) con él? Edward me condujo hacia los elevadores y pulso el botón que nos llevaría hasta el último piso del edificio._

-Sé que es extraño pero quiero que sepas que te lo explicaré todo.- _Dijo al momento que metía la llave de la puerta en la cerradura, dejo la puerta abierta para mí y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Una vez adentro me condujo a la sala de estar y nos sentamos frente a frente._

-Bella, no sé ni por donde empezar, ni que decir para que lo que quiero transmitir no suene como lo que diría un acosador.-

-Amm…¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?- _Muy bien Isabella, lo has arruinado, mejor respuesta no pudiste haber encontrado._

_-_Bella.- _Comenzó muy decidido. _–El primer día que nos vimos supe que algo había cambiado tú…tú no pareciste darte cuenta y eso me hizo desistir a la idea de que algo más pudiera suceder entre nosotros te alejabas de mí como si tuviera algo contagioso y eso me lastimo, así que decidí hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti y comencé a tomar distancia pensé que eso te haría… nos haría bien pero había ocasiones en que tu mirada me decía lo contrario y quería solo encerrarme contigo para decirte…- _¡Qué frustración! Si el no terminaba esa frase juro que lo besaría y lo violaría sin importarme que el no lo quiera ¿Yo dije eso?, si, lo dije y lo haré._

-¿Decirme que Edward?-

-Decirte….- _Se detuvo y levanto su penetrante mirada hacia a mí. –_Decirte que te amo.- _Dicho esto, se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del mío, para instantes después sentir sus labios en los míos .Al principio y debido al estado de shock en que me encontraba no respondí inmediatamente al beso pero cuando mi cerebro proceso lo sucedido, enrede mis manos detrás de su cuello en un intento por acercarlo más hacía a mí, sentí su lengua delinear mi labio inferior en una clara invitación a profundizar el beso, cosa que por cierto acepte gustosa. El ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más acalorado y cuando el aire nos hizo falta separamos nuestros labios, pero no nuestros rostros._

-Espero que eso signifique que somos novios, porque de lo contrario eso fue muy cruel de tu parte.-

-Dejame demostrarte que tan de acuerdo estoy contigo, yo también te amo Edward.-

_Y antes de que el pudiera protestar mi boca se poso sobre la suya, sus manos sostenían firmemente mis caderas y las mías que estaban enterradas en su hermoso cabello comenzaron a hacer un recorrido mucho más atrevido, empecé por desabrochar el saco que llevaba puesto al tiempo que me colocaba a horcajadas sobre el, ahora agradecía que el vestido estuviese más suelto de la parte de abajo porque de lo contrario esta hazaña hubiese sido casi imposible. Una vez que su saco estuvo en el suelo, Afloje su corbata y la saque con cuidado por su cabeza para proseguir con mi tarea y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, conforme los botones cedían dejaban al descubierto la piel más perfecta que había visto en toda mi vida (a decir verdad la única), cuando estaba a punto de deslizarla por sus hombros el detuvo mis manos._

-Bella, no es necesario que hagas esto.-

-Ya lo se, pero si quiero además debes darte prisa, ya casi es media noche y lo que de verdad quiero en este momento es saber que termine y empezare un año junto a ti.-

_No dijo nada más y nos dirigí a su habitación, me pregunte como era que la había encontrado pero luego recordé que era el único cuarto del departamento, así que no habría que ser un genio para encontrarlo. Una vez adentro en medio de besos y caricias un poco más subidas de tono Edward me deposito en la cama con sumo cuidado y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido para después tan sólo quitarlo y ponerse encima de mí._

_-_Bella, si me lo pides aún podemos detenernos, no quiero que te sientas presionada o que te arrepientas mañana.-

-Sólo hazlo Edward, se que tú también lo quieres así que hagámoslo, te amo y nunca me arrepentiría de hacer esto contigo.-

_Ninguna palabra falto para hacer que Edward tomará su decisión y de más está decir que mi primera vez fue mucho mejor de que alguna vez había soñado, sobre todo porque la había compartido con la persona más importante y a la que más amo. _

_Los rayos de luz, se colaban por mi ventana dando directamente en mi cara, lo que me hizo imposible volver a dormir; cuando estuve totalmente consciente me percate del peso adicional que había a mi lado en la cama y como si de una película se tratase las imágenes de la noche anterior empezaron a reproducirse en mi mente, cosa que hizo que el sonrojo hiciera presencia en mi rostro, Sentí que los brazos que me sostenían apretaban su agarre y fue sólo entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba despierto._

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días amor.- _Me contesto._

-Gracias.-

-¿Por qué?- _Me pregunto confundido._

-Por darme el mejor regalo de año nuevo para siempre.- _Le respondí._

-¿Para siempre?- _Ahora parecía más confundido._

-Sí, porque nuestro aniversario será cada año nuevo y ese será mi mejor regalo…-

-Entonces sólo espera al año siguiente.-

**El corazón late fuerte, entre colores y promesas**

**¿Cómo ser valiente?**

**¿Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo de caer?**

**Pero con tan solo mirarte estar ahí**

**Todas mis dudas desaparecen de alguna forma...**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! no olviden dejarme un Review con sus comentarios y tal vez la continue xD muchas gracias y si les gusto y me aceptan en el contest no olviden dejar un voto n.n un beso! bye<p>

pd. voi a poner todo el vestuario del Bella en mi perfil por si gustan verlo ;)


End file.
